


All the Little Fights

by dersecest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, PWP, fishpuns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersecest/pseuds/dersecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea is a little upset at Meenah's recent actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Little Fights

**Author's Note:**

> im considering this my contribution to the recent updates

Meenah slammed you against the door to the captain quarters, known as Vriska’s room. You should’ve been the one doing the slamming against the door, you were the one pissed at her but that’s not how your relationship works. You were in control though, your hands were wrapped around both braids, threatening to yank painfully. Meenah had a sensitive scalp and it would probably lead to her shrieking if you did. She slammed her lips against yours, groaning when the movement caused a slight tugging at her scalp.

 

You bit her bottom lip, drawing a little bit of blood despite her. Her hand clawed at the door beside your hip before clutching the door knob and shoving it open. You stumble backwards, almost falling over but Meenah wrapped an arm around your waist, keeping you pressed against her. She forced you to walk backwards towards the bed, slamming the door shut behind her. You could feel her bulge through her pants. Everything was starting to intensify.

 

You let go of her braids, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and yanking it over her head. She smirked and you wanted to slap that cocky look off her face. She slid her hands underneath your dress, playing with the edge of your panties which were probably already stained by now. Her hands quickly disappeared and you were tossed onto Vriska’s bed, boots being pulled off.

 

Meenah climbed on top of you, pants already discarded. You didn’t know how she could move so quickly. Her fingers were back and grabbing the edge of your panties, yanking them down your legs. She shoved your dress up to your stomach, it restricts your movement. She starred as your bulge curled against your lower stomach, searching for a source of heat. You reached down to where her own bulge was pressing against her boxers, lightly running your fingers up the length. You grin when her eyes flutter close and she sighs.

 

With your other hand, you rip that stupid badana off of her head. You hated it the moment she put it on but you would never tell her that. It might hurt her ego. Her eyes snap open and you can only smile innocently. She sat up, straddling your hips and unclasped her bra, tossing it off the bed. She shoved your dress off and grabbed the front of your bra, pulling you into a sitting position and unclasping yours as well. As soon as it was off, her hands cupped both of your boobs and she was kissing you again.

 

You stroked her cheek as she slowly pushed you back onto the bed, still kissing tenderly. You always thought it was funny how she bragged to everyone else about how rough you both got in bed, but it was only really rough in the beginning. Behind closed doors, she was a sap for tender lovemaking, not just sex. She pulled away, panting softly, “Serket, you okay? You’re reely flushed.”

 

You scrunch your nose up in annoyance, “Yes, I’m fine!” You were still angry with her for ignoring your story about the Cherubs.

 

She pushed your hair out of your face, frowning, “Waterever you say Aranea. But you know, I can sea right through you.” She slid off the bed, shoving her boxers off to reveal her bulge before climbing back on top of you. You bulges intertwined, making her groan and you shudder. She shifted her hips so they unwound and guided it to your nook which was dripping in genetic material, staining Vriska’s. What goes around comes around, as you heard one of the humans say. Her bulge quickly slipped inside and you moaned. Your bulge wrapped around the base of hers as she bottomed out. You chanted Meenah’s over and over as she stay completely still, crawling at her arms beside your waist.

 

Finally she pulled her hips back and pistoned them forward, making you choke on her name. She repositioned, putting her forearms on either side of your head, your chests and stomach sticking together due to sweat. You huffed into her neck as she thrust again and she bit yours. You could feel her bulge curl inside of you, causing you to whimper at the pressure, “Meenah.”

 

She found a steady rhythm, humming into your ear, “Yeah?”

 

You reach in between your bodies, stroking your bulge, “Please, please, please.” You didn’t know what you were begging for, you were simply melting into all the pleasure. She leaned back, slipping out of you momentarily. She sat back on the bed, motioning for you to straddle her. You complied and her bulge slipped back inside. Using her stomach as a support, you begin lifting your hips, only to drop down and repeat. You loved this position because you were in charge of your own pleasure.

 

Meenah gripped your hips, guiding your movements. She thrust up into you the best she could and you cried out as you neared orgasm. She removed one hand from your hips and started to stroke your bulge; it curled eagerly around her fingers, your voice becoming more strained. Her moans were escalating as you panted.

 

With one final thrust downwards, you came, your bulge and nook quivering and spilling genetic material. She keened and tossed you backwards onto the bed, reentering you. Her thrust were erratic and desperate as she neared her own orgasm. It took a handful of thrusts before she was spilling inside you, your name on her lips as she whimpered through the aftershocks. Your bulge had retreated and her’s retracted out of your nook.

 

She collapsed beside you, her arm flung across your stomach. “Wanna talk aboat it now?”

  
You rolled over to face her, scooting closer until you rested your head against her chest. You mumbled, utterly defeated, “No. Not really.”


End file.
